Omar did 44 push-ups at night. Gabriela did 38 push-ups in the morning. How many fewer push-ups did Gabriela do than Omar?
Explanation: Find the difference between Omar's push-ups and Gabriela's push-ups. The difference is $44 - 38$ push-ups. $44 - 38 = 6$.